how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracy McConnell
]]The Mother refers to Future Ted's wife, the future mother of Ted's children. Since her name and her identity is currently unknown, she is simply known as "the mother" amongst fans. Known Facts While not much is known about the mother, the following has been revealed throughout the series. *At the end of , Future Ted says: “Kids, funny thing about destiny. I thought I was destined to get that job, but I was wrong. My destiny was to stay in New York. Because if I hadn’t, I never would’ve met your mother." This strongly suggests that Ted meets the mother in New York, and that at the time of , Ted had not yet met the mother. *At the end of , Future Ted closes the episode talking about his and Robin’s futures: “And as hard as it was at the time, in the end we both got what we wanted. She did eventually go on to live in Argentina, and Morocco, Greece, Russia, even Japan for a little while. And I? Well, I met your mom.” This implies that, at the time of , Ted had yet to meet the mother. *In , it's revealed by Future Ted that the mother's yellow umbrella factors into the story of how she and Ted met. *In , Future Ted states that his future wife was at the same St. Patrick's Day party he went to, but that they didn't meet each other, again implying that at the time of this episode, Ted had not met the mother. When going back to the party to find his phone, he picked up the yellow umbrella that belonged to her. *In , Future Ted tells his children that when he got their mother's phone number, he called her right away. This too implies that, as of , Ted had not yet met their mother. *In , Ted is shown teaching architecture to a class at Columbia University. Future Ted narrates how this was the best job he's ever had, and that if it weren't for that job, he never would have met their mother. He also states that she was in his first class. *However, in , it's revealed that Ted was in the wrong room, and all the students there were economics students, implying that the mother is (at the time of that episode) an economics student. *In Last Cigarette Ever, it is revealed that after meeting the Mother, two weeks into their dating, Ted stops smoking, implying that, as far as the episodes shown, Ted still smokes. *In , Future Ted tells his kids that when he told their mother his "shellfish-selfish" joke, she laughed. *In , Ted dates a girl named Cindy. Cindy's roommate is the mother, as revealed by Future Ted. Although they never meet, while in Cindy's apartment Ted looks around and discovers things about the roommate/mother that shows they have very similar likes and hobbies. This includes: she makes breakfast food sing show tunes, paints pictures of robots playing sports, has a yellow bus toy and plays bass guitar. Ted also sees what Future Ted states was probably the mother's foot, as she left the room to go into the bathroom. *In , Future Ted reveals that "a little ways down the road", Ted will be giving a wedding toast as the best man, and that at the wedding he will meet the mother. As Lily calls him inside for the toast, it begins to rain, and he remarks that he doesn't have an umbrella. This is possibly where the yellow umbrella comes into play. **In , Ted is asked to be the best man at his high-school friend Punchy's wedding. While it's still unconfirmed, it is possible that this is the wedding at which Ted will meet the mother. **In , Robin asks Ted if he will be the best man at her wedding (if she ever gets married). It is possible this is the wedding at which Ted meets the mother. Possiblities/Theories This is a list of possible identities and theories regarding who could be the mother. *At the end of ''Belly Full of Turkey'', Future Ted jokes to his kids that the stripper named Tracy he flirts with was their mother. Since Ted's kids believe him until he tells them he's joking, it's possible the mother's name is Tracy, since it's unlikely his kids would have believed him if the stripper's name didn't share the same name as their mother, assuming Ted recalled the encounter verbatim. *During ''Milk'', Ted has a date with a woman who Ted claims is perfect, as they share a lot of similar interests and she wants the same things out of life as Ted does. However, Ted thinks he isn't emotionally ready to meet her and commit, so he doesn't go to dinner with her and they never meet. It's possible that this unnamed girl is the mother. *Ted bumps against a girl in ''No Tomorrow''; since there's no other conceivable reason for this to have been shown, as it isn't important to the individual episode, it's worth considering that this girl might be the mother, as she was present at the St. Patrick's Day party (and it's known the mother was present at this party). As they bumped into each other, she was walking towards the exit, and it's possible bumping into her made her forget to take her umbrella (later found by Ted) with her when she left. Past Candidates These are a list of people who, in the past, were potential candidates for being the mother. However, due to information released during the series, it is no longer possible for these people to be the mother. (Technically, since it's impossible to predict the future, it could be one of these people, but it is very, very unlikely.) Please note that only those who had some kind of evidence and had a realistic chance of being the mother are included in this list. Robin Scherbatsky In the ''Pilot'' episode, it was shown that Ted wanted to get married and loved Robin, so it was implied that she would be the mother. However, at the end of the episode, Future Ted reveals that that girl turned out to be Aunt Robin, not the mother. (The use of the word "Aunt" is not used in the traditional way to imply that Robin is Ted's sister or the mother's sister. Rather, it is used in a way to show that Ted and Robin became very good friends, like brother and sister). Also, as said above, in ''Lucky Penny'' Future Ted states that, at that point in his life, he had not met the mother yet. However, at this time he had known Robin for many months, again showing that Robin is not the mother. Victoria Due to the seriousness of their relationship, it was suspected Victoria would be the mother, but as was said earlier, in ''Lucky Penny'' Future Ted states that he had not yet met the mother. Since Ted met Victoria prior to this episode, it's clear Victoria is not the mother. However, it's likely that if ''How I Met Your Mother'' had not been renewed for a second season, Victoria would have been a fallback option and become the mother. Stella Zinman Stella was a likely candidate to be the mother, due to the seriousness of her relationship with Ted, culminating with their engagement and subsequent wedding plans. However, Stella left him on their wedding day. Ted's narrative indicated that if Stella had been his children's mother, they would be blondes instead of brunettes. It is further known that Stella cannot be the mother because she is not Cindy's roommate. However, if ''How I Met Your Mother'' had ended after Season 3, then Stella would probably have been a fallback option (similar to Victoria) and she would have become the mother. Notes and Trivia *The last 20 seconds of the song on tedmosbyisajerk.com sounds like gibberish, but if played backwards, it plays: "Wendy the Waitress is the mother of the goat" *Only creators Carter Bays and Craig Thomas know who the mother is. No one else in the production team does!HIMYM Production Twitter status update on Feb-2-2011. *The actress who plays the mother has not be pickedHIMYM Production Twitter status update on Feb-2-2011 in response to @radisback.. References Category:Characters Category:Who is the Mother?